Gomen ne
by Moka Aoi
Summary: Sebuah sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kekejamannya takdir. Sang pemuda bernama Kagamine Len mengalami kecelakaan dan masih belum sadar dari komanya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan sang gadis, Kagamine Rin? Inspired from 'Sigh'. Mind to RnR please ?


Gomen ne © Moka Aoi

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary: Sebuah sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kekejamannya takdir. Sang pemuda bernama Kagamine Len mengalami kecelakaan dan masih belum sadar dari komanya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan sang gadis, Kagamine Rin? Inspired from 'Sigh'. Mind to RnR please~?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_._

_._

_._

Aku menghentakkan kakiku di celah-celah lantai porselen itu. Dengan menggunakan dress hitam selutut, yang membuatku dapat bergerak dengan cepat, Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin di koridor rumah sakit ini. Namaku Kagamine Rin, dan aku datang kesini untuk menjenguk kekasihku yang dirawat disini, Kagamine Len.

Setelah aku sampai didepan pintu kamar dimana Len dirawat, pintu itupun kubuka perlahan seperti Aku takut akan ada didalamnya. Kulihat disekeliling ruangan dimana ia dirawat. Ranjang dimana ia tergeletak, disampingnya terdapat laci kecil, dan diatas laci kecil itu terdapat tanaman yang merupakan hadiah dariku. Disamping ranjangnya terdapat balon kecil berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah, serta boneka teddy bear yang imut.

Aku menghela nafas, dan berjalan masuk ke ruangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Len." Sapaku terhadapnya, walaupun aku tahu sapaan ini tidak akan terjawab oleh suaranya yang ceria seperti dulu

Aku menaruh tas dan bawaanku di meja yang terletak disebelah ranjangnya itu. Akupun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada disamping ranjangnya.

"Len.." Panggilku sambil mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, tanpa aku sadari air matapun mulai mengalir di pipiku. Tangannya yang dingin itu membuatku mengenggam tangannya lebih erat, agar kehangatan yang mengalir di tubuhku dapat mengalir di tubuhnya. Walaupun kutahu, itu semua tidak ada gunanya.

"Len.. hiks.. _gomen ne_.." Tanpa aku sadari, akupun mulai mengingat ingatan yang paling aku benci, dimana Len mengalami kecelakaan, dan itu semua adalah salahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Flashback~

"_Nee_.. Rin." Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang diikat satu terhadap gadis bersurai _blonde_ pendek sebahu.

"Nani Len?" Tanyaku yang merupakan gadis bersurai _blonde_ pendek sebahu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menga- AWAS RIN!" Len baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pandangannya mengarah ke belakangku, dan dia langsung mendorongku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"U-Urgh.. Len..?" Akupun membuka kedua mataku, dan berusaha mencari sosok pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang selalu berada di sampingku

"Ri-Rin.." Suara yang lemah namun sangat kukenal terdengar di kedua telingaku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah sampingku dan mendapatkan Len yang seperti baru saja masuk ke kolam darah.

"Le-Len.." Panggilku terhadap pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang berada di hadapanku ini. Air mataku hanya bisa mengalir di wajahku dan Akupun mulai menangis. Namun, yang Aku herankan adalah Len masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini.

"Le-Len.." Akupun mulai berjalan menuju dimana Len yang dipenuhi darah membuatku mual namun keinginanku untuk tetap bersamanya melebihi rasa takutku terhadap darah itu.

"Len.." Akupun mengenggam tangannya yang dipenuhi darah itu. Len hanya bisa membalas genggamanku dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ri-Rin.." Panggil Len terhadapku, ia tersenyum layaknya malaikat.

"Le-Len.. Lenn!" Dengan refleks aku langsung memeluknya, tanpa memedulikan darah – darah yang akan menempel di bajuku.

"Ri-Rinn.." Diapun membalas pelukanku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan tidak melalukan apa-apa.

"Le-Lenn.. _go_- hiks.. _gomen ne_.."Len hanya bisa melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku dan memegang pipiku dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Da_-_daijoubu_ _da_-_dayo_, Rin.. Ini se-semua bukan sa-salahmu.." Len mengucapkan kata demi kata hanya untuk menghiburku dan agar aku tidak menyalahkan diriku. Namun, aku tahu itu semua adalah salahku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya tersenyum layaknya malaikat sebelum para ambulans datang menjemput.

~Flashback~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akupun melepaskan genggaman tanganku terhadap tangannya yang dingin itu. Dengan perlahan kubuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya yang selalu aku ingin lihat. Walaupun sekarang ini dia tidak seperti Len yang dulu, aku ingin dia kembali.

"Hiks.. Len.." Akupun menidurkan wajahku di samping ranjangnya. Aku hanya bisa menangisinya yang sekarang tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Bagiku, dunia tidak akan bisa terlihat menyenangkan jika tidak ada dia.

Tanpa kusadari, akupun terlelap tidur disampingnya. Aku terbangun ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Aku melihatnya lagi dan mengenggam tangannya. Tangannya yang dingin itu, aku berharap bahwa tangannya dapat menjadi hangat waktu kami berdua bergandengan tangan.

Pandangannku melirik ke arah tanaman hias yang berada di atas laci itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya hadiah dariku. Dulu kami pernah bertukar hadiah, aku mendapatkan tanaman hias itu, sedangkan dia mendapatkan gantungan hp jeruk-pisang. Aku tahu walaupun itu bukan setara dengan tanaman hias yang mewah ini, namun ia sepertinya sangat menyukai gantungan hp itu.

Aku melirik ke arah lain, dimana terdapat balon berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah dan juga sebuah boneka teddy bear yang imut. Itu merupakan hadiahku ketika hari Valentine. Nampaknya kedua barang tersebut sudah menghiasi ruangannya yang kelihatan seperti kuburan itu terasa seperti kamarnya sendiri.

Aku melihat ke arah jam, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.25. Akupun berniat untuk pulang dikarenakan keluargaku akan khawatir. Sebelum aku pulang aku menaruh boneka yang aku buat tadi malam di sampingnya. Boneka itu merupakan boneka aku dan dia versi chibi. Setelah itu akupun mengecup keningnya yang dingin itu. Aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, tanpa disadari air mataku sudah mengalir di pipiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum seperti dia dulu.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari kedinginan menyelimuti tanganku. Akupun melihat ke arah tanganku. Dan aku hanya terkejut, tangannya yang dingin itu mengenggam tanganku, seolah-olah dia masih berada di dunia ini. Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih terhadap Tuhan yang mengabulkan permintaanku, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terkabulkan.

"_Arigatou Kami-sama_.. _Arigatou_ Len.." Ucapku seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_"Douita, Rin."_ Entah itu asli atau hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi suaranya yang selama ini aku rindukan terdengar dengan jelas di kedua telingaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo Minna!  
Bagaimana ceritanya? Gajekah? Apakah? Tolong tuangkan seluruh pikiran anda tentang fic ini di dalam kotak review~ XD**


End file.
